


Truth or Dare

by LiagibaSiYseehc



Series: The Prime and His Soldier [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Human/Transformer Relationships (Transformers), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiagibaSiYseehc/pseuds/LiagibaSiYseehc
Summary: What would happen when a bunch of slightly drunk soldiers play Truth or Dare in the NEST headquarters?
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Prime and His Soldier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652653
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, heart-melting fluff. Enjoy! :)

Optimus stood in the vast empty hangar. It was quite late, and most of his comrades had already gone to recharge, leaving him alone with his musings.

The same could not be said for his human allies though, for his sensitive audio receptors could still pick up muffled whoops and cheers from the adjacent hanger as they, in their own words, "partied till the night".

Optimus shook his helm in bemusement. Why the last day of the stellar cycle would require such intense celebration was beyond him, and he doubted he would be able to truly understand all human customs even if he were to spend the rest of his lifetime on this planet.

A small creaking sound, as well as the increased volume and clarity of the racket next hangar, informed Optimus that someone had cracked open the hangar door. He was about to turn away, not wishing to intrude, when his scanners picked up a life signal approaching his way. A human life form, in fact, and judging from its path of motion, it was clear that it was headed straight for him.

"Optimus Prime… sir?"

He looked down. There, shuffling nervously by his pedes, was a young woman, her hazel locks bunched up behind her in a loose ponytail. She was no doubt slightly intoxicated, as scans showed that her blood alcohol concentration was at 0.05%, not quite reaching the legal intoxication level of 0.08%, but high enough to result in a mild impairment of judgement and reasoning.

She looked familiar, but not quite so. _A new recruit_ , he realized. He recognized her now. She was one of the few recruits who was not completely terrified of interacting with his species. Even now, after training together for nearly a month, most of the new soldiers were still wary around his kind, intimidated by their size and superior weaponry.

The human femme standing in front of him was an exception, of course.

What was her name again? _Ah yes, Riley_ , he recalled, an Irish expression meaning courageous. _Quite fitting_ , he thought approvingly, _her carriers named her well_.

Realizing that he had been ignoring the poor human for quite some time, Optimus crouched down to the woman's level, not missing the slow blush that spread across her cheeks as a result of the close proximity.

"How can I be of assistance, Miss Riley Brown?" he asked quietly so as not to scare her.

Riley all but flushed deep red from top to bottom at the giant regal alien's statement. _He remembers my name!_ She thought in delight, before steeling her nerves for her next actions.

"Can… can you pick me up?" the question was slow, hesitant, but a request nonetheless.

Optimus was shocked. He had not picked up another human since Sam and Mikaela, and even then they only agreed because they were trying to avoid capture. He doubted any human would willingly ask to be picked up.

Once again, Riley Brown has become an exception.

Slowly, deliberately, he placed his servo palm up onto the ground of the hangar, watching in interest as the young adult clambered on, gripping his digits with shaky fingers for leverage. Once she was safely situated in the centre of his palm, he gradually rose to full height, taking extra care to keep his servo as steady as possible so as not to jostle the young teen sitting within.

It was apparent that she was apprehensive about something, but he knew her wariness was not directed at him, or else she would not have asked him to pick her up, a genuine symbol of her trust in him.

 _She trusted him_ , and she was perhaps the first person to truly do so, excluding Sam and Mikaela. Just the thought of finally gaining the trust of one of his human allies made his spark soar. Of course, the other soldiers trusted him too, to a certain degree. They trusted him not to harm humans, and he in turn trusted them not to turn on him and his fellow Autobots. But to actually trust him enough to willingly put oneself into his grasp? Especially after witnessing the strength he could display? It would seem like Riley Brown was the first of her kind to do so.

Noticing that the human had become somewhat muted ever since he picked her up, Optimus brought his servo closer to his faceplate, raising the femme to optic level. The teenage woman squirmed uncomfortably under the obvious scrutiny, and, if that were even possible, blushed even deeper.

"Is there something you require of me?" Optimus enquired, his voice a soft rumble.

The human's vitals spiked, and she seemed to take a moment to collect herself before she spoke, her voice so small that even Optimus with his extra sensitive audio receptors had to strain to hear her.

"Um… do you know what Truth or Dare is?"

Somewhat baffled by her question, Optimus tilted his helm slightly before accessing the planet's internet, finding an answer to his inquiry in seconds.

_Truth or Dare(Noun): A game where players take it in turn to perform a dare set by the other players, or answer a question truthfully put forth by them._

He nodded, signaling the femme in his servo to continue explaining. She took a deep, wobbly breath before resuming.

"So, we were playing that game just now, and… and they dared me to… uh, do something, but I didn't want them to see me doing it, so I wanted to be up here, in your hand- er, servo, when I do it, and… you're not gonna drop me, right? No matter what?"

Her fearful expression was enough to make his spark wretch.

"I would _never_ drop you," he promised, watching as the tension in her frame dropped by just a tiny bit.

"What was it that they asked you to accomplish?" he prompted the small human. He would be lying if he said he was not truly curious. What on earth could have made this femme so nervous, so _apprehensive_? Surely, whatever her comrades had asked of her could not have been _that_ hard to achieve!

"Uh, well," she stuttered, her cheeks, which had just faded to a pale pink, blossomed scarlet once more, signifying her mortification and unease.

"If you tell me, I would do all that I can to help you fulfill it," he assured, earning a choked gasp from the blushing teen.

"Well…" Riley stammered, forcing herself to inch closer to the Prime. _Just do it! He's not going to drop you or anything. Just get it over with and get outta here!_

"Yes?" Optimus encouraged. She was so close to telling him now, he could tell.

Suddenly, Riley Brown, the first human to ever ask to be picked up by him, the first human to ever truly trust him, darted forwards and planted her lips firmly against his dermas, her face taking on an embarrassed yet determined expression.

Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, who had lived for millions of years and seen more than anyone could possibly imagine, was shocked. Completely and utterly shocked.

True to his word, he did not drop the trembling, blushing femme, but by _Primus_ he almost did.

To say Optimus was merely _shocked_ would actually be an understatement. A major understatement. More like, his entire processor simply _froze up_ , only able to register one coherent thought: The femme was kissing him.

The _femme_ was _kissing him_.

THE _FEMME_ WAS _KISSING HIM_!

For the first time since he became a Prime, Optimus had no idea what to do. He just stood there, unmoving, optics widened in disbelief, as Riley shyly pulled away from the kiss, her cheeks flaming.

"They… they dared me to kiss my crush," she confessed, glancing at the Prime's optics timidly.

"They did?" his normally deep voice cracked slightly towards the end of the sentence, and he shuttered his optics briefly before refocusing them on the femme he held in his servo, the femme that, for Primus' sake, just _kissed_ him.

Riley nodded in conformation, marvelling at the fact that the usually composed alien leader seemed even flustered than she was. His optics, _literally_ wide as saucers, were focused entirely on her, and his faceplate showed an expression of utmost _disbelief_ and _bafflement_.

She just couldn't stop thinking of just how _dang cute_ that is.

Optimus just stared at the woman perched in his servo, the one that just admitted that he was her crush.

 _He_ was her _crush_.

 _How can that be?_ He thought wildly. She was human, and he was _Cybertronian_. That, and their enormous size difference, as well as the vast difference in age and, well, _appearance_ , should be more than enough to deter any human from being attracted to his kind.

But of course, Riley Brown was, once again, an exception.

And he could not deny that he felt just the _tiniest bit_ enticed by the human he held in his servo.

"Well, I suppose I should be heading back,"

Was it just him, or did the little femme seem _reluctant_ to leave?

"They'll _definitely_ ask questions," she let out a groan of resignation, "kill me now."

Stubbornly ignoring the flare of panic from his spark at her remark, Optimus subconsciously pulled the human closer before replying, trying to keep his tone neutral.

"You should head to your berth if you wish to avoid confrontation."

"Nah," Riley shook her head, "they'll find me, and I have a roommate, so there will never be peace."

She watched curiously as the gigantic alien seemed to debate with himself, with his helm tilted and his optics slightly dimmed. Finally, his gaze refocused on her.

"Would you like to recharge in me tonight?"

Optimus knew he had said something wrong immediately, for the femme jumped as if she had been shot.

"I… what?" she sputtered, blushing furiously.

It was at that moment when Optimus's processor finally registered what he had said. His optics flared with mortification, and he corrected himself hastily, mentally cursing himself for being so unbelievably _oblivious_ in human culture.

"I _meant_ , would you like to recharge in my alternate mode? My vehicular mode consists of a sleeper cabin, where you are welcome to recharge for the night, if that is your preference, of course."

Primus, he hadn't felt this _humiliated_ in _vorns_!

The only thing he received for an answer was a tiny, bashful nod, but that was all he needed. Carefully setting down the blushing femme, he knelt down and transformed into his alternate mode, a Peterbilt 379 semi, his red and blue paint job gleaming under the hangar lights.

Slowly, hesitantly, Riley approached the open passenger door and crawled into the semi, feeling her heart race at the thought of the noble Autobot leader being able to feel every single movement she made in her sleep. She debated whether to decline his offer at the last moment and head back to the next hangar, but her exhaustion soon won out, and eventually she found herself curled up in Optimus's interior, wrapped in a blanket that materialized out of nowhere when she lay down.

"Sleep well, little femme," Optimus rumbled softly, tinting his windows to avoid the harsh hangar lights from disrupting the human's sleeping quality before settling down for recharge as well.

* * *

***Bonus scene***

The first thing I registered when I woke up was how warm and comfortable I was, wrapped in the fluffy embrace of my blanket.

Not bothering to open my eyes, I gave a sigh of contentment and called out to my roommate with my head still buried under the sheets.

"Oh my _gosh_ , Jessie, last night I had the _best dream EVER_. I dreamt that we and the guys were playing Truth or Dare, and you all dared me to kiss Optimus, and guess what? I actually did it! And he looked _so flustered_ and _cute_ and he even offered to let me sleep in his alt mode! Only thing is I don't think I'll be able to stop blushing the next time I see him during training. He'll probably think I'm a _weirdo_ or something, I don't know, but _goodness gracious_ I sure wish I could have a dream like that again! Honestly though. Best. Dream. Ever,"

There was the sound of a radio sputtering with static, _wait, static?_ and a horrifyingly familiar baritone voice filled my ears.

"It relieves me to know you enjoyed the events that transpired last night," his voice was laced with both awkwardness and bemusement.

I froze, unwilling to believe my ears _just yet_. _It's not true, it's not true, I'm still dreaming_ , I thought desperately. With a deep breath, I flung off the covers and opened my eyes.

I was in Optimus Prime's sleeper cabin.

My hands flew to my mouth as I recalled everything that happened last night. _Oh my gwad, I KISSED him… AND confessed my feelings!_ My thoughts drifted to what I said just now, before I realized it wasn't a dream.

_OH GOSH I CALLED HIM CUTE!_

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" I blurted, "I didn't mean it, I wasn't thinking, I just-"

I lunged for the door, only to have it lock in my face.

"Do please calm down, Riley, your heart rate is getting dangerously high,"

Right. I forgot he could do that. Oh my goodness, _what have I done_? I had literally _openly admitted_ my affection for the leader of a group of advanced mechanical species, who was not only a thousand times bigger than me, but also _millions_ of times older than me as well. Not to mention, I just _told him_ that I thought he was _cute_.

I should just disappear from the face of the planet and be done with it. It's not like I can live with this shame hovering over me anyways.

Optimus was getting increasingly concerned with the femme in his cabin. Her breathing had become erratic, and her blood pressure had risen so much that it was a miracle she had not burst an artery already.

Worried for her well-being, he tried to soothe the stressed human, hoping that his voice would calm her.

"You have no need to worry, Riley. In fact, I am honoured that you think of me so highly."

If anything, it seemed that his statement made things even _worse_ , for the human's shuddering intensified.

Truly alarmed now, he wrapped his seat belts around the teenage woman and pulled her against the seats, holding her firm as she thrashed weakly against the restraints enclosing her thin frame.

"Calm. Down," the sentence sounded more like an order, and it did the trick. Gradually, the woman's struggles subsided and she glanced at the rear-view mirror, humiliation and mortification eminent in her eyes.

Optimus cut in before she could say anything, "As I have previously said, you have nothing to apologize for, Riley Brown. I would be lying if I claimed I did not enjoy the events that transpired last night as much as you did." The seat belts surrounding her tightened by a fraction.

I gaped at the dashboard. _Did he just…_ Yes, he did, I realized, he just confessed his feelings for me.

A shy smile erupted from my face and I rubbed the seat belts wrapping around me before timidly placing a small kiss on the leather.

The radio burst into static once more as Optimus's processor reeled from the sensation of the femme's lips on his frame. Never before had he imagined that this… romantic attraction between two completely different species would be even _remotely_ possible.

As predicted, Riley Brown had become, once again, an exception.


End file.
